This invention relates to the art of security devices and, more particularly, to an anti-theft device mountable on the elevator and aileron control post in the cockpit of an airplane to preclude unauthorized operation thereof.
Small, propeller driven and jet aircraft are often parked and left unattended outside in a remote area of a large airport, or outside at smaller, local airports, and in both cases there is very little traffic in the way of individuals in the area. Moreover, there generally is little or no provision of security personnel to watch unattended aircraft, and even if an owner normally parks his or her aircraft in a hanger, there are instances where the aircraft is temporarily parked outside and left unattended, or towed or taxied from the hanger to a maintenance area in which the aircraft is left unattended pending the inspection, performance of maintenance or the like. Further, hangers are often left open, and in all of the foregoing situations the aircraft is subject to unauthorized use or operation as well as theft, especially at smaller airports where there is minimal air traffic and security and thus more than ample opportunity to steal or take a joy ride in the aircraft.
Most smaller aircraft have key operated ignition systems in which the wires can be readily crossed if necessary to enable operation of the engine of the aircraft. However, in connection with such small aircraft, owners often leave the key in place, especially when the aircraft has been parked in a maintenance area, whereby the crossing of wires is not necessary to operate the aircraft. Still further, some owners replace the key switch with a toggle switch for convenience, and many aircraft as manufactured do not have a key operated switch and are operable merely by actuating a toggle switch. While small aircraft parked outside are often tethered to the ground, such tethering is primarily for the purpose of maintaining the aircraft in place during high winds and is neither intended to nor capable of deterring theft or unauthorized operation of the aircraft. In this respect, such tethering arrangements generally include rope or other lines which are tied in place or which are provided with mechanical clasps or the like, whereby the lines are readily cut or detached from the aircraft.